Just For A Day
by ButchercupPPG
Summary: Blossom and Brick both think that their green counterpart sibling is the most annoying, so they decide to switch them for a day. Butch has to hang with the Puffs and Buttercup has to be with the Ruffs. But the greens have their own little surprises in store. And if Blossom or Brick loses the bet, they have to do the other's job for a day!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another fanfiction for you! Sorry I haven't written in a while, been busy with my art ^^; Hope you enjoy this!**

"Score! Oh yeah!" Buttercup cheered herself on, as she kicked the winning goal for her team. Buttercup's team; Team Townsville, was playing against Team Davestown today. "And Townsville scores the winning goal, thanks to Buttercup!" The announcer cheered. Blossom and Bubbles ran up to their sister to congratulate her. "Wow Buttercup, you really kick butt!" Bubbles chirped. "Yeah, that rocked!" Blossom added. "Well, it takes a true hero to do something like that." Buttercup smirked. The rest of the girls from Team Townsville came to congratulate the brunette Powerpuff, lifting her up in the air and cheering her name. Bubbles frowned. "Think this will go to her head?" She asked. "You betcha." Blossom sighed. "No one could ever take Buttercup for a day like we can."

The Rowdyruff Boys sat on Mojo's couch playing video games. Butch had the lead right now in "Super Smash Bros", but Brick was close behind. Suddenly, Brick used a special move that destroyed everyone else. "Hey!" Butch growled. "That was from the book of cheats! You cheated!" "How do you know it's from the book of cheats?" Brick countered. "'Cause I saw it in your room!" Butch continued. "That was the first cheat in there!" Butch threw his game controller on the ground. "It's okay Butch, Brick cheats at everything." Boomer smiled, trying to make his brother feel better. Boomer's input _didn't _make Butch feel better. "I'm going to go blow up something! Bye!" Butch crashed through the ceiling, flying towards the city. "I don't cheat at everything." Brick grumbled. He sighed, looking at the Butch-shaped hole in the ceiling. "No one could ever handle Butch for a day like we do."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The hotline rang, Blossom flew to it. "Hello, Mayor, what's the trouble?" She asked. "Blossom, thank goodness! The Rowdyruff Boys are wreaking havoc on the city, well, at least two of them. Come quickly!" The Mayor ranted. Blossom sighed. Thank god only two of the Rowdyruffs were causing trouble, because Buttercup wasn't here right now. Blossom and Bubbles flew out the window towards the city. Bubbles was the first to spot Brick and Boomer. "Look Blossom!" Bubbles exclaimed. The boys looked up. "Look who it is," Brick smirked. "It's the Powder Poofs!" Brick went right after Bubbles, tackling her out of the air. Blossom caught her before she hit the ground. Bubbles jumped up and kicked Brick in the chest, then she went after Boomer, leaving Brick to her sister. Brick smiled smugly at Blossom. "It's a good thing I don't have my crazy, annoying brother to keep me down." He said. "Oh, _your _brother?" Blossom laughed. "Butch is not half as annoying as _my _sister." Blossom zapped Brick with her laser vision. "Yeah, well does Buttercup try to win at all costs?" Brick countered, shooting an orb of energy at Blossom. "Twenty four-seven," She said, dodging his attack. "Does Butch have horrible tantrums?" She asked, which caused Brick to laugh. "Are you kidding me? All the time!" The two stopped and stared at each other. "Hmm…" Brick sighed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He said to Blossom, smiling mischievously. "If what you're thinking is that we both have annoying siblings, then yes." She said. "Exactly!" Brick exclaimed. "You think Buttercup is the most annoying, and I think that Butch is the most annoying!" "So?" Blossom asked. "So," Brick continued. "How about a bet?" "A- a- a bet?" Blossom stuttered, surprised by the sudden change in conversation. "Yeah, we'll get Buttercup and Butch to switch places for a day, whoever handles them the best wins." Brick smiled, proud of his devious plan. "But, the loser…" His voice trailed off. "What?" Blossom asked, now interested. "The loser what?" Brick thought about Blossom's question. "Has to do the other's job for a day." He concluded. "You mean if I win, you have to fight crime?" Blossom questioned. "And if I win, you have to commit crimes." Brick finished. "That's awful!" Blossom growled, then she stopped and looked away. After a long silence, she looked back at Brick. "I'm in."

**Brick, Blossom… I'm ashamed of you two… XD Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Thanks for all the nice reviews from people! I love you guys! Sorry this chapter's sooo late! And about my "How 2 Rock" Fanfic and all my others, they will be postponed until this one is finished… sorry **** Enjoy this anyway!**

It was decided. The bet was made and Blossom and Brick made their plan. "So you tell Buttercup that she has to pretend to be our friend for a day and spy on us by hanging out with me and Boomer." Brick explained. "And you tell Butch the same thing, except with us." Blossom finished. The two reds nodded and flew off to their homes. The next day they would put their plan into action.

"You want me to what?" Buttercup demanded. "I need you to pretend to be the boys' friend for a day," Blossom explained. "To spy on them." "I don't know Blossom, what if-" Buttercup was cut off by Blossom. "Only the toughest fighter and greatest hero could gain our greatest enemy's trust." That made Buttercup freeze in place. "Really?" She asked. Blossom nodded. "Well, okay," Buttercup smiled. "Wish me luck." And with that, she blasted through the ceiling. Blossom knew that Buttercup loved to be praised, that was, unfortunately, her greatest weakness.

"No way man!" Butch growled. "I'm not hanging out with the Powerpuffs!" "C'mon, dude," Brick smiled. "We only picked you, 'cause you're the most qualified to!" "NO! NO! N- wait… you think I'm qualified?" Butch grinned. Brick nodded. "Wait, qualified for what?" "To find out what makes them tick," Brick explained. "We got to know their weak spots." "Well…" Butch shrugged. "Okay, but can I mess with them?" Butch and Brick smiled mischeviously. "Yes," Brick laughed. "Yes you can."

Buttercup flew over Townsville, looking for the boys. "Why did I agree to this?" She mumbled to herself. Then, she saw them- well, two of them, Brick and Boomer- walking down the street. "Here it goes." She sighed, flying down to meet them. When she landed in front of them, they looked at her warily. She smiled. "Hi, guys," Buttercup waved her hand. "What're you doing?" "No, what are _you_ doing?" Boomer gestured to her. "Aren't you supposed to be hurting us with the kicking and the punching and-" Boomer stopped and Brick crossed his arms. "So," He said. "What _are _you doing?" "Umm…" Buttercup thought for a moment and then spoke again. "Whatever you guys are doing." Brick smiled when he heard that. Their plan had begun.

**Sorry for the inconvenience of a really short chapter… but what are you gonna do? I'm out of ideas! Chapter 3 will come when I get more! **


End file.
